


Venomous

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Hangover, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: Twenty six year old Elliot Tokushima feels like his life is going nowhere. He only has two friends who he's not sure are even his friends, he has no love life, he has no social life aside from when he's dragged along by his friends and he's working a boring, dull job.However, when he feels he may never turn his life around, he soon has his very life change when he comes across a stranger and his life turns on his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I intend for this to be a long story that involves some violence and murder but also some romance. Just a bit of a warning for those who want only murder or only romance, or are even looking for something else.

Elliot groaned a bit as he reached for his glasses on his nightstand. He felt groggy, his mind cloudy and aching as he tried to piece together what day it even was. Getting up slowly, he looked grabbed his phone, checking to see what day it was. He saw it was Monday, June 26th, 7:58 AM.

He wished he could just curl back into bed and sleep this hangover off, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting much of a rest only having 2 minutes until he had to get ready for work unless he wanted to skip out on eating breakfast and be even more groggy and uncomfortable. Rubbing the brim of his nose, he simply sighed and walked over to the drawer on the opposite side of the room. He changed out of his oversized shirt and old pajama pants, throwing on a graphic t-shirt, a hoodie, and some jeans, not really caring what he was wearing today. It’s not like he was going to go anywhere on a Monday besides work. Elliot looked at the terrarium besides the dresser, he had to move a lot of stuff around in order to fit it in his room, but it was rather pretty. Inside was a albino garden snake, slithering around a bit excitedly as he saw Elliot. Elliot chuckled softly, amused by how excited the Serpent seemed to be now that he was awake, it felt nice for him to know that at least someone was excited to see him in the morning. 

Elliot leaned over a bit to be closer to eye level with the Python. He smiled and waved to them, then opened the terrarium to grab the empty bowl. He filled it with water, trying not to spill any onto his shirt as his hands were a bit wobbly. “Here you go Percy.. This should be enough to sate you over until i get home..” Elliot set the dish back where it was, only spilling a little on his hand. Elliot closed the Terrarium and looked at his phone, shocked to see it was already 8:20. He quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket, afraid he may be even more late as he ran out of the door, slamming it behind him as he rushed out to the sidewalk. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping to get there in time, or at least, a little less late. By the time he was at the antique store, his legs were sore and his breath quickened, but he couldn’t stop to take a breather, he didn’t want to be later he need to be. “I’m sorry i’m late, Mister Greenland! I- I was up all night and i-“ He quickly stopped as he looked at the disappointed Mister Greenland, seeming not up to listening to his explanation. Mister Greenland was usually cranky when he came late, maybe it was something that came with him being 74, or maybe it he was always cranky, but his hazel eyes glared back at Elliot as he crossed his arms and gave an angry sneer, his wrinkles moving slightly. “Spare me the excuse, Elliot. Just get to work before i get even angrier, okay?” The man retorted as Elliot nodded and took a deep breath.

Elliot began to rearrange the stock, make sure everything was in order, the usual things he did. It had become routine ever since he starting working there. He was a bit cautious when carrying things as he still felt a bit off from the night before. It seemed like another day, like any other. Nothing was out of order, nothing in need of repairs or fixing, dreadfully boring like it always was. When he heard the doorbell open however, things started to become interesting. He expected an old lady or tourist to be stopping by, but instead it was a man, seeming to be in his early 20’s and a bit out of place amongst the old antiques around him. The stranger had dark and incredibly soft looking skin, dark brown eyes one could seemingly stare into forever as well as several white freckles on his face, spread around like stars on a empty night sky or speckles of fresh powdered snow. He was strange, but captivating. As Elliot saw him moving towards one of the displays, he was quick to help him. “May i help you sir?” Elliot said, the stranger looked at him, not responding. “Is there something you would like to purchase?” Elliot asked, looking as the stranger pointed to a mirror on a stand. It had a silver brim with many particular designs engraved into it. “Oh! Would you like to purchase this? Excellent choice. That will be-“ The stranger had already begin to open their wallet, pulling out exactly 23 dollars and 99 cents. The exact amount needed to purchase the Mirror. 

Elliot looked at the money in the stranger’s hand, a bit baffled by the fact that he knew how much it was despite him not telling him how much it was and the sticker for how much it costing being worn out. Elliot’s hand was grabbed by the man and opened, having the money placed into his empty palm. “..Thank you for your purchase. We ap-“ By the time he had gotten to the second part of his sentence, the man was already gone. Elliot stared at the door in pure bewilderment and confusion at the situation that had just happened, but quickly snapped out of it as he went to put the money into the cash register. After he put it in however, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was small, tan, and it had a red ribbon. As he got a better look at it, Elliot saw it was a little bag, seemingly full of something, but what it was, he was uncertain.

He didn’t put it there, did he? He couldn’t have. Was it Mister Greenland’s? No, he was pretty certain it wasn’t his, all of the things that belonged to Mister Greenland were put into his office, not just lying out in the open. It must have belonged to the stranger, that was the only possible outcome since no one else came into the store today. But that meant that the owner was out of sight, Elliot didn’t know where in the world he went! He looked left and right to see if anyone was there as he put it into the pocket of his hoodie, not wanting Mister Greenland to see it as he mostly threw out lost items. He hoped to cross paths with the stranger again so he could give it to him, but for now he had to keep an eye on it. Elliot tried to keep his mind clear as he went back to work, attempting to keep himself from worrying about what happened as he began to relabel some objects to replace any old stickers besides the ones in the display. He wasn’t allowed to touch the ones in the display unless he was selling them at that very moment. Soon, after what seemed like a century to Elliot, his shift was over. Elliot let out a sigh of relief as he saw the time was 3:45 PM, the time he was let off of work. “Alright, Tokushima, time to get going. I’ll be keeping an eye on the store, but please.. Don’t show up later then you need to again.” Mister Greenland said sternly. “I won’t sir. I promise.” Elliot reassured him, giving a slight smile as he slowly got closer to the door. “You better promise me that.” The man said just before Elliot could close the door behind him, sighing softly. His head ached and he was feeling tired despite the how early it was.

He hoped to just go home and relax, but his plans were quickly stopped as he felt his phone let out a ding. Elliot groaned a bit as he looked at his phone, seeing who was talking to him. It was a message from Kris Hartwood, one of Elliot’s (Only) friends. “U out of work yet? :?” The message read, Elliot opened his phone and began to reply as he walked over to a bench and sat down. “Yes, my shift is over. What do you want?” He replied, getting a message back only a few seconds later. “Dont have 2 be rude. >:P” Elliot rolled his eyes as another message sent through. “Me & Hal wanna hang out at the Starfish Cafe, U up for it?” Kris asked, Elliot looked at the message for a bit as he weighed his options. On one hand, he was tired, the heat was making him sweat and his head ached, so he wanted to go home pretty quickly. One the other hand however, he knew that Kris would probably heckle him for not going. When Kris asked to go somewhere, it was more of a demand then a request based on how she would guilt trip or tease him.

He sighed and replied. “Sure. What time should i show up?” Elliot asked as he stared at his phone, awaiting the time. “4 PM. See U There! :3” Kris replied, Elliot sighing softly. He got up slowly from the bench, figuring the only way to walk all the way over to the cafe from where he was and make it in time was to start heading there now. The walk was long, but ever dull. The walking seemed to all blur together, and before Elliot knew it, the time was already 4:10, and he was finally at the cafe.

“Elliot!” A voice called out, catching his attention. “There you are! I thought you might not be coming after all!” Kris said, smiling as she waved her arm. She stood out like a sore thumb against the warm colors of the store, her bright purple dyed hair and black as night shirt and pants made her seem like a black sheep amongst the scenery, but she didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she seemed to like the attention her gothic look gained her. Besides her was Hal, one of Elliot’s friends since high school. He was a bit soft looking, he had chocolate brown hair that was a bit shaggy but short along with brown eyes matching his hair and the soft freckles lining along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Sorry if i was late guys.” Elliot apologized as he walked closer. “Better late then never though!” Hal said, remaining optimistic. “I don’t know about you guys, but i’m starving, can we order now?” Hal asked as Kris smiled at him. “Of course we can. Come on Elliot, sit with us.” Kris motioned Elliot to follow her and Hal to their seats. The three sat down, Kris ordered their food for them as the three waited in silence, it lasted a while until the food was delivered to the table. Hal seemed very eager to eat, but Elliot didn’t feel hungry at all. He just looked at his plate and poked at it a bit with his fork, avoiding eye contact with the others. Kris began to eat but noticed Elliot, raising her eyebrow a bit as she chewed, speaking up afterwards. “Somethin’ wrong, dude?” She questioned, but Elliot simply smiled softly. “No. Just a bit full from my breakfast earlier…” Elliot lied, hoping she would ask if he was okay for once, but instead she simply shrugged, leaving Elliot disappointed. “If you say so.” Kris said, getting some of her food on her fork to eat.

Elliot set his fork down and lied his head back onto the soft seat cushion as he heard someone speak. “You gonna finish that?” Hal asked, pointing to Elliot’s plate in curiosity. Elliot just leaned forward a bit to push the plate towards Hal who smiled. “Sweet.” Hal smiled, beginning to eat some of Elliot’s food as Elliot leaned back onto the cushion. After eating, the evening was no more then a hazy blur to Elliot, he went some places, none of which he really wanted to be, but he was afraid to speak up against the two and risk disappointing them. He simply went with it as he followed the two until it was time for him to head home.

"Hey Percy.. I'm home now." Elliot opened the door to his apartment and looked at Percy who nearly slammed against the glass from how fast he slithered over. "Looks like someone's happy to see me.” Elliot chuckled softly. “Are you hungry little buddy? Let me get you some food." Elliot went to the freezer and grabbed a Tupperware container with a dead rat, cringing a bit at the sight. "Here you go..."  
He set the rat in the snake cage, looking away as Percy fed. He wasn't a big fan of the whole eating rats thing, but he did sign up for that when he got a snake. Once he was fed, Percy slithered back to his comfortable spot and Laid down, going to sleep.  
"Good night Percy.. See you tomorrow." Elliot let out a heavy yawn and put his hand on his hoodie pocket after taking it off, feeling the small sack of dust inside his pocket. Not really knowing what to do with it and feeling a bit out of it, Elliot set the dust besides the fan on a shelf above the terrarium and called it a night, turning up the fan besides the bag up to full blast to help with the summer heat.

While Elliot slept however, something happened. Percy had woken up during the night and began to slither around the terrarium. While he slithered, the fan in Elliot's room’s fast blades blew heavily, eventually knocking the sack of purple dust over, sending the dust flying over Percy. At first it didn't feel like anything, but soon Percy began to felt himself growing, his body morphed and changed, eventually forcing him out of his terrarium. The snake felt strange, very, very strange. "What.. What happened..?” Percy asked, confused even by his own voice. Everything was so different, he felt ginormous and he couldn't feel his tail. He looked down to where his tail was and saw two human legs! Had he been turned into a human? Awkwardly trying to get up, he felt his legs tremble and his hands swing a bit as he tried to get used to this new body. Percy soon made his way over to Elliot's bed, stumbling a bit as he was not used to walking upon his two own legs. He curled up besides his owner, hoping this was all just a very weird dream and he’d wake up as himself again.


End file.
